clove and catos hunger games
by Hannie597
Summary: clove and cato find out she is pregnant 3 months before the games
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story ever instructive criticism welcomed **

**Cloves Pov**

**Hi my name is Clove Green I am 16 years old I live in district 2 with my boyfriend Cato Reed who is 18 this is our story**

**3months ago clove pov**

**I is leaning over the toilet barfing.**

"**babe" said Cato "that is the 3****rd**** time you have barfed today and it is only 1:30pm"**

"**I know" I responded**

"**go home and get some rest" said cato**

"**Fine" I said**

**I left the training center on the way home I stopped by the pharmacy because I hadn't had my period in 3 weeks so I bought all the different pregnancy tests they had I went home and pee'd on the stick and set my alarm for three minutes when my alarm went off I went to check the tests the results would change my life forever**

**Author Note**

**I know it suck but its my first story I ever wrote anybody have any advice let me know **


	2. Chapter 2

**Whole Story will be in cloves pov less i say otherwise**

****When i picked up test i saw the dreaded pink plus sign i slid down the bathroom wall trying hard not to sob. It didn't make any sense we were always safe how could i be pregnant what would my parents say? what would Cato say. im to young to have a baby i am only 16 this seriously cannot be happening im suppose to compete in the hunger games this year.

2 hours Later

I finally managed to drag my self out of the bathroom and into my bed where i continued to bawl my eyes out.

"Babe" I heard Cato call as he walked up the stairs

"In here" i called back

"Hey babe you feeling better my mom made you some of her not so famous chicken soup" he said sitting down on my bed

"Cato i have to tell you something" i said

"what" he questioned

"impregant" i said really fast

"What did you say i can't hear when you mumble speak up" he said

"Im pregnant" i said slowly

"Oh my god are you serious right now clove" he all but yelled standing up

"Yes I'm serious I wouldn't joke about that" I said

"I cannot deal with a child neither can you Clove we are training for the Hunger Games we are killers careers not parents" he yelled

"Don't you dare yell at me it is not all my fault you know it takes to" I yelled back

"Do you not get it Clove you cannot have that baby" he said

"What do you mean I can't have this baby" I replied icily

"you need to get an abortion you can't raise a baby I can't raise a baby you are 16 and I am 18 we are not old enough for this plus what would your mother say" he said

"YOU BASTARD YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT CAN AND CANNOT OCCUR IN MY BODY IF YOU HAVE SUCH A PROBLEM WITH IT THEN LEAVE RIGHT NOW AND DON"T COME BACK" I screamed as loud as I could while tears were streaming down my face

"Fine I will leave but just remember you cannot take care of a child" he said and stormed out of the room and down the stairs 10 seconds later I heard the door slam shut as I was left alone I fell to the ground sobs wracking my body

**Author Note**

**Sorry For any bad grammer and I hope this one was longer and thanks to clato 27**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to clato27. For the idea

I can't believe Cato actually left me, me and our unborn child now I don't know what i will do I will have to tell my mom and dad but first I need sleep

Next morning  
"Clove Hun" I heard my mother Eliza say "Hunny wake up club you are crying in your sleep"  
"I'm up" I say sitting up and wiping the tears of my face  
"Why are you crying" she asked  
"you promise you won't get mad" i ask  
"I promise" she responded  
"I'm pregnant I found out yesterday and I told Cato but he got mad and told me to get an abortion but I told him it wasn't his choice and he left"I said starting to cry again  
"oh my baby its okay your okay" she said as she hugged me  
"thank y" I started before I ran into bathroom and started to puke into the toliet I stood up and washed my face and teeth and crawled back into bed  
"Hunny you rest I will bring you some tea later Kay" my mom said  
"Kay thanks mom"I said  
"your welcome she said as she walked out of my room turning the light off and shutting the door  
3 hours later  
I woke up feeling really depressed I grabbed a carton of ice cream and sat on the couch turning on the tv to a random channel right after I sat down the doorbell rang I went to answer it and the person on the other side was someone I didn't want to see  
"cato why are you here" I questioned  
"clove I'm so sorry I should have never reacted that way and I want to support you and the baby" he said  
"Cato I just don't know I will have to think about it you really hurt me for now I think it's best if you go"I said  
"okay see you tomorrow right" he asked  
"yeah bye" I said closing the door after I heard him walk off the porch I started crying again I have no idea what to do

R&R ps I know its short next will be longer


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY another wrote this in free period so enjoy and thanks to every review**

Why did I tell him to leave I didn't really want him to I need him right now. I just don't know if I can trust him not to leave again. I thought as a walked to the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Clove I'm home. "I heard my dad call out

"In the kitchen." I responded pulling some leftover lasagna out of the fridge and putting it in the microwave

"Clove," My dad started as he sat down at the table

"Yes"

"Your mother said you needed to tell me something." He said

"Oh okay well" I started

"well what?"

"Impregnant" I whispered quickly

"What Clove hunny speak up"

"I'm pregnant please don't kick me out I'm really really sorry" I said

"Clove I'm not going to kick you out I'm not mad just really disappointed did you tell Cato?" he questioned

"Yeah I told him but he flipped out and he left then he came back today and apologized but I told him to leave but I didn't really want him to" I said

"Well do you want him back?" he questioned

"Yes" I answered truthfully

"then go and find him"

"Okay I will" I said standing up

"I will be back soon." I said walking to the door

"Okay bye" said my dad I heard as I shut the door

What am I going to say what if he doesn't want me now I did tell him to leave I thought as I walked to his House. I knocked on the door and waited a couple minutes

"coming" I heard Cato call as he pulled the door open

"Clove what are you doing here?" he asked

"Cato I need you and I'm really really sorry I told you to leave earlier please forgive me I can't do this on my own." I spewed out

"Clove I'm not mad at you and I'm not going to let you do this on your own" he said pulling me into his arms

"I love you Cato and I'm really glad you are going to help me." I replied

"I love you to Clove." He said pecking my lips

"Are your parent's home?" I asked

"Yes why" He asked

"I think we need to tell them and your little sister." I said

"Okay let's go inside" he said leading me in the door

"Mom, Dad, Caroline can you come to the family room me and Clove have announcement." He called out as he led me to the couch

"Clove!" I heard an excited voice call I looked up just in time to see Cato's 8 year old sister Caroline jump on my lap

"Caroline be careful" Cato reprimanded

"I'm fine Cato really" I said

"Clove do want to play dollies with me?" asked Caroline

"Later okay Carrie" I said

"You promise?" she asked

"Pinky promise" I said as I linked our pinkies together

"Okay so what is this big announcement" asked Cato's father Brutus yes Brutus the same one who won the 52nd(I think) Hunger Games

"Well" I started "You want to tell them Cato?"

"Clove is Pregnant"

**DUH DUH DUH**

**I wrote all that in 45 minutes lowball I should have probably been doing my algebra and biology homework that was assigned this morning but oh well R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Omg I had it all typed and my computer died and erased everything also I changed it to the 75****th**** Hunger Games and the rule already states two winners that is the special rule**

"Excuse me you are what" said Brutus

"shes pregnant daddy with a baby" said Caroline

"Caroline Hunny why don't you go play with your dollies and let the adults talk" said Cato's mom

"No" she said stamping her foot "I want to stay with Clove"

"Carrie listen to your mom okay." I said

"Fine" she said as she stood up walking out of the family room

"so exactly how did this happen?" asked Brutus

"well" Cato started when a man and a wo-"

"Not that Cato don't be smart with me young man" said Brutus

"Guys what were you thinking?" asked Cato's mom

"They obviously weren't" said Brutus "what are you going to do you are supposed to go the Hunger Games this year the both of you it the 3rd quarter quell"

"I can still compete I won't be fat then" I said

"No No No" said cato shaking his head

"why not?" I questioned

" because you are pregnant and I'm not going to let you"

"Yes I am Cato and you can't stop me" I said sternly

"we will talk about this later" he said

"fine"

"So what are you guys going to do?" questioned His mom

"We are going to keep it." Stated Cato

"How do expect do compete in the games and raise a baby?" questioned Brutus

"we will figure it out when the time comes but for now we will focus on now." I said

"Okay" said his mom "good luck"

**Author note**

**I'm debating whether or not to make Enobaria his mom tell me watch yall**

**Think also im sorry it is so short it was originally going to be my longest chapter 700 words but my computer died and deleted it R&R**


	6. author note

Author Note  
I don't have any inspiration right now I need ideas please I'm totally having a case of writers block and i have only written 5 chapters so please help  
Love hannie597


	7. the reaping

**A lot of people wanted the reaping so here you go**

3 months later

Today is the reaping for the 3rd quarter quell I'm not nervous cause I know me and Cato will survive.

This I am now 3 months pregnant and I have a tiny bump 2 weeks ago Cato proposed to me and I said yes.

The first time our parents got together there was a big fight between my mom and Enobaria but it's all good now.

"Clove are you ready to go to the reaping?"called my mom

"Yeah just let me get me shoes." I called back

"Well hurry up." She shouted

"I'm coming" I shouted as I walked down stairs

When we arrived at town square I got in line and signed then joined the 16 year old I stood on my tiptoes to find cato when I did I waved till I got his attention I mouthed ready he mouthed back ready as I will ever be

"Welcome Welcome to the district two reaping for the 3rd quarter quell." Announced our annoying escort Twinkle

"First for our female tribute." she said reaching in the bowl and twirling her hand around in the bowl "And our female tribute is Clove Green."

Holy Shit I thought I can do this I have been throwing knives since I was 6 me and Cato can do this I think as I walk up the stairs and stand on the stage next to the escort.

"And our male tribute is Matthew Lucas." Said Twinkle the boy was 13 years old and walked with a limp he was slowly moving to the stage with tears in his eyes.

" I volunteer as tribute!" Cato yelled out and starting moving to the stage

"looks like we have a volunteer well come on up." Twinkle said excitedly as cato walked up the stairs and stood next to me " whats your name" "Cato reed" Cato responded "alrighty now shake hands. "She said

When Cato grabbed my hand he said "we will be fine remember 2 can win and they will be us."

"I know" I whispered back

"Our tributes for the 3rd quarter quell Clove Green and Cato Reed" said Twinkle and everyone started cheering

**I know its short but I spent the day sick puking thanks for all the ideas R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

my mac book pro crashes so i can't update till i get it back from apple hopefully Friday of saturday


	9. Chapter 9

This story is on hold for lack of inspiration


	10. Chapter 10

_Omg its been forever i need ideas im going to start again during christmas break im gonna start up after the games like at the intervies i was watching THG today and i got inspiration so helpful ideas please thanks_


	11. Chapter 11

Omg its been forever this will be short but it's a start Also a thanks to clatoforeverever

Cloves Pov 

I cant believe me and cato are going into the games while im pregnant I was always so exicted at the idea of going into the games but know im alittle scared not that I would ever admit it to cato or anyone else for that matter. I thought as we boarded the train

"Hello Cato Clove unborn Child" said Enobaria as she and Brutus walked in to the dining cart where me and cato were sitting

"Hello Son, Clove" said Brutus

"Hey Mom, Dad". Replied Cato

"Nice to See you Enobaria, Brutus" I said

"Well lets eat and after that we will watch the reaping then we will tell you the 3rd quarter quell twist." Said Enobaria

"Yes I'm starving" I said

"Clove babe you ate before the reaping." Said Cato

"Yes" I replied "but I'm pregnant."

"Let's just eat" said Brutus before we could start arguing

"Clove?" asked Enobaria after we started our meal

"Yes"

"How far along are you?" she asked

"Almost 4 months I think." I answered

"Well you can barley tell" she said

"I know" I replied

"If everyone is done we can watch the reapings if you want." Said Brutus

"Yeah lets see who the competition is." Said Cato

"Like father like son." Said Enobaria as we sat down infront of the tv

From district one their was a muscular boy named Marvel and a Ditzy blonde whose name I don't remember but I think it was sparkles or something we will of course ally with them I didn't really remember the rest but disctrict 12 got a volunteer the 1st ever it was a girl named catpiss who volunteered for her sister

"okay now that that s over." Began Brutus "we can tell you the twist."

"You will have to take a baby in with you and to win you both have to survive and the baby."

**Cliff Hanger **


	12. Chapter 12

I don't know if the alert email didn't go out but chapter 11 is up please go read it


	13. Chapter 13

"A baby what do you mean?" asked Cato sounding as shocked as I felt  
"A baby Cato like a living breathing child" Said Brutus  
"Who's babies?" I asked  
"Different people from the Capitol." Said Enobaria  
"Why would someone give their baby up for slaughter?" I asked  
"Because they think it will be worth it in the end." Replied Brutus  
"That's so Fucking Stupid." Said Cato angrily  
"We agree but Cato it will be your and cloves responsibility to care for the child and make sure it lives while you both try to survive." Said Enobaria  
"It's such a sick idea." I said "I don't think I could ever give this baby up for slaughter."  
"Clove just remember the Capitol is sick in general." Said Cato  
"Yeah I know." I said  
"You can think of it as a practice run." Said Enobaria  
"Yeah I guess." Me and Cato said  
"Well look out the window guys we are here." Said Enobaria

A/N  
I'm sorry i haven't been posting a lot I had surgery then my aunt got diagnose with cancer I had finals then Christmas and last Wednesday a family friend was murdered  
Ps sorry for mistakes and that it is so short wrote this on my iPhone in like 5 min


	14. Remake Center

"Wow" I gasped in shock "it's so much different in person."

"Yeah it's nice." Said Cato

"Ok so once we get there you will be taken to the remake center then we have the tribute parade." Said Enobaria

"Ok we're pulling up." Said Brutus

There were thousands of people cheering as we got off the train we waved but kept our meanest faces on immediately we were taken to a car then sent to the remake center I sat in the room waiting then three women walked in

"Hello" said one with orange skin and hair "my name is fire it's so nice to meet you."

"Nice name so original." I said keeping up my facade

"I'm sky" said the one with purple eyes and hair

"And I'm jasmine said the one with pink eyes

"Hi" i said

"Ok so just lay on the table and well get started." Said Sky

"Ok." I said laying down

"Your pregnant right?" Asked Fire

"Yes I am who told you?" I asked

"Enobaria told us do she could make sure we didn't put you on birth control." Said Jasmine

"Oh ok" I said

1 hour and a half later

"Ok so we will leave you to wait for your designer you can put on this robe." Said Sky handing me a robe and leaving with the others

15 minutes later

"Knock Knock I'm coming in." I heard a voice say then a man who looked mostly normal besides his orange eyes said

"Hi I'm Clove." I said

"Hello Clove I'm Tyrone it's nice to meet you I'm your designer since your district is masonry we are going to dress you and Cato up like roman gods

A/N

Next chap will be her reaction and the parade

Also did I put katniss in here?


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys I'm looking for a cowriter /beta I need someone who can alternate chapters with me so if u r interested pm me


	16. Chapter 16

This chapter was written by lovley cowriter\beta Lexilinn33

I was next to the carriage getting ready to head out to the world of the capitol. I am dressed In a gold and crème colored robe or what they call tunics. That is to symbolize gods or goddesses. I am just jumping up onto the soft blood red seats when I hear some one calling my name. "Clove, dear please use the steps.", Polly my movement instructor says. Her propose is to help control my cravings, and any sickness or ailments I contain at the moment. "I can jump. I'm not even 5 months pregnant yet.", even though I must admit my little bump is growing bigger and bigger with every step.

I quickly jump 3 stairs up onto the red seats. They are very soft and big. I see Cato coming over and we smile at each other. "Hey.", he says. "Hi.", I reply. He kisses me quickly before we go out. I watch as all the people smile and ooh and aah as we stroll rather slowly to our marked spots. I look down on the seat and I see a silver pin that looks like a German Shepherd standing there...silent. I was confused on what it stood for but I picked it up and slipped it in my bra because tunics don't have pockets. When we got to our spots I felt so... I don't know... just excited I guess.

I reach down for the flower at my feet and I hold it up. Everyone cheers and I smile. "Your a pro at this!", Says Cato as he reaches for the flower from my hands and holds it up and everyone cheers, "BOOO!", the crowd cheers obviously kidding. "Wow... I am sad now. No one loves me...", Cato says sadly. "I do.", I reply as he kisses me on the cheek. "I love-", "Welcome... Tributes for the 74th annual hunger games!", Snow interrupts me. I look up as Snow clears his throat. "And... May the odds be ever in your favor.", he finishes as I think. The odds are as much not in my favor as they could be.

I sit in my room and think about why this happened to me. And why ME! Out of all people I was the only person in the world who just had to get pregnant. It is ruining my life... but I can't just walk away from having this baby. I have to. I have absolutely no choice what so ever in the world to not have this baby. I mean... unless they have doctors who could kill the baby. But abortion isn't the solution. Anyways I have to keep the baby alive during the arena and after. How are Cato and I going to go through with this? I can't. Unless one of the tributes has some knowledge on how to give birth or how to help.

I slip into my pajamas and lay down next to Cato. We talk for a while and then we go to sleep. I wake the next morning, eat breakfast and go back to my room to get ready. Training day... Joy. Not! D:


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up feeling slightly excited at the prospect of throwing knives again. I

got up and showered in the Capitols' awesome shower. It has a lot of different

settings. After showering I headed to breakfast.

"Good Morning Clove.", said a woman's voice when I walked in the dining

hall.

"Good morning Enobaria." I said

"Where are Cato and Brutus?" I asked. I look around to see if they were in

the living room.

"They are both asleep." She replied.

"Like father, like son." I say huffy breathed, as I grab a cinnamon role form

the pantry and slather some grape jelly on it. Hey, don't judge me, I'm

pregnant. "So are you excited for training today!?" Enobaria asks me as she

takes a big bite of cereal.

"Yeah I can't wait to throw knives again." I replied taking a happy breath.

"I bet." She said taking a swig of her milk

"Good Morning Babe." I heard Cato say then he leanded down and pecked my lips "morning mom." He said then kissed his moms cheek

"Morning Cato" we both said

"Where's your dad son?" Asked Enobaria

"He's in the shower." Cato replied

"Good." Said Enobaria

"So clovey what's the plan today are you still gonna use weapons?" Cato questioned

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked

"Because your pregnant." He replied

"So do you expect me to not use weapons during the games." I said

"Of course you will its just that."

"Just what Cato."

"I don't want you to get hurt or strain yourself." He said

"God Cato I'm pregnant not disabled or dying." I said standing up abruptly knocking my chair back

"Clove I'm just looking out for you and the baby," he said also standing up

"WELL I DON'T NEED YOU TO LOOK OUT FOR ME IM PERFECTLY FINE TAKING CARE OF MY SELF DAMNIT CATO JUST STOP." I screamed

"Whoa whoa whoa what is happening in here?" Brutus asked walking in the room

"Why don't you ask your son." I said storming out and into my room slamming the door behind me I threw myself down on my bed and immediately started crying


	18. Chapter 18

I was still mad at Cato for underestimating me and my skills but.. what is there to do about it. We need to get over our fights. In the arena if we literally kill each other we will lose or start a rebellion. "So where are the knifes i said loud so Cato could hear. I looked over him and gave him a evil smile that made him laugh. "Ok... so maybe i misdirected you a bit. Sorry.", he said. "I forgive you but dont do that to me again.", I say as i throw, hit a bullseye, peck his lips and drag him over to swords. We are only on first day of training and so far we have gotten through it. My instructorfor the pregnancy keeps yelling at me and screams every time a knife leaves my hands but she was right to scream one time. The knife left my hands and didnt go towards the manequin. It hit Cato.


	19. Important please read

Important please read  
Due to circumstances I will not be able to finish this story but fear not the wonderful Lexilinn33 will be continuing it so I hope you all continue to read


End file.
